


As It Should Be

by noladyme



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme
Summary: A Raymond Smith One Shot.Raymond is the perfect gentleman, with a perfect home, and very settled habits. One of those habits had become to cancel dates at the last minute; and in stead spend the night in with his girl.Now, she's had enough, and decides to challenge him on it, doing everything she can, to get on his nerves. The result is much more interesting than she'd anticipated
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	As It Should Be

Hell hath no fury like a girlfriend of a gentleman gangster, who has been stood up one too many times.

Ray had given me a key a few months before, during dinner at our favorite steakhouse – his backyard.  
We’d been celebrating 6 months together, and he’d handed me a small wrapped box, with a pretty bow tied around it. He’d most likely used a ruler to get the paper and the ribbon exactly the sizes he needed, to make it look as perfect as possible. His perfectionism both drove me mad, and turned me on immensely. 

My hands had been shaking, partly in fear – I was no near ready for any diamond rings – but Ray had given me a slight smile.  
“Don’t worry, darling”, he said. “Nothing near as serious as you’re worried it might be”.  
“You telling me we’re not serious, Raymond?”, I replied snarkily.  
“Just open it, love”, he said.  
Inside the tiny packet lay a golden key.  
“It’s for the house”, Ray said. “I want you to be able to come and go as you please… Just don’t try to break in to any locked freezers”.

I raised a brow at him.  
“Is this because you don’t like my flat?”, I asked. “I know you have issues with council estates…”.  
“You spend most nights here anyway”, Ray said. “Look, I’m not asking you to move in… Unless you want to of course”.  
I laughed at his amused expression.  
“You wouldn’t last a week with me in the house!”, I said. “First time I use the wrong glass for red wine, or leave water stains on the bathroom mirror; you’ll go mad”.  
Ray blinked – his little adorable tick.  
“No, I won’t”.  
I tugged at his beard, and smiled.  
“Yes you will”.  
Ray pressed the key into my hand.  
“Just… keep this, alright? The house feels more like a home when you’re here”.  
I leaned towards him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I didn’t get you anything…”, I blushed.  
“That’s alright”, Ray smiled. “You can give me head in the shower later”.

I had used the key on more than one occasion – admittedly preferring Ray’s more comfortable bed to my own lumpy mattress in my one-bedroom rental. And both Ray and me had enjoyed when I’d been waiting for him in it, naked and ready to help him relax after a tense day of whatever it was Mickey had him doing all over London.  
Tonight, my plan was different. 

Ray had cancelled four dates in a row, just as I was about to leave the house. He’d call just as I would be about to put on my shoes.  
“I’m so sorry, love. Work ran late. I’ll have Bunny pick you up, drop you at the house, yeah?”.  
And once again, I’d end up waiting for Raymond in his house, in my pretty dress; until he’d show up – an hour later – with a bouquet of roses or a pair of earrings too expensive for the queen, takeout from some fancy restaurant; and an apologetic smile on his face.

I was beginning to wonder whether Ray didn’t want to be in public with me. I wasn’t the kind if woman he’d usually meet while wining and dining lords and ladies all over England. Maybe my teacher’s salary and fondness of things like public transport – he’d practically begged me to let him get me a car, which I’d declined vehemently – was becoming too lower class to him.  
I decided to challenge him on it – and maybe, just maybe, I wanted to punish Ray just a little bit, for cancelling our plans for the hundredth time.

This time, I was ready. Ray called, on cue, just as I was about to slip on my shoes.  
“I’m so sorry, love…”, he began.  
“It’s alright, Ray. I understand”, I said. “I’ll pick up dinner on the way”. Ray paused for a moment.  
“I don’t want you waiting in some restaurant alone”, he said.  
“Don’t worry, babe. Bunny will be there”, I replied. “Tell you what. You can pick up the wine”.  
“Ripasso?”. I heard the smile in his voice.  
“You know me, I’m not choosey. Just make it red”, I said.  
“See you soon”, Ray said, and with after a few more warm words, we said goodbye, and hung up.

Bunny gave me large grin as I jumped into the back seat of the large Mercedes, dressed in leggings, a hoodie, and a smug expression.  
“Hello, Bunny”, I said. “We need to make a stop”.  
“Of course, miss. Where?”, he asked.  
“McDonalds drive-through”, I said.  
Bunny’s smile became impossibly bigger.  
“Ray is in for it, isn’t he…?”, he asked.  
“You fucking know it”, I smiled, and leaned back in my seat.

Once inside the house, I began my preparations.  
My first stop after kicking off my shoes and setting down the bag of food in the kitchen, was in Rays closet. I checked to see Fletcher wasn’t hiding in it, as he’d done once before; and then went through the collection of shirts. I chose a white Armani, shrugged of my hoodie; and put it on. For an extra touch, I left the closet door open, mussed up the sheets on the bed, and threw the duvet and a pillow on the floor.

Next up was the bathroom. I opened the lid to the toilet, washed up – making sure to spray some water on the mirror – and dropped the towel on the floor, once I’d wiped my hands.  
I dropped my hoodie on a chair in the hallway, and made my way to the kitchen. 

Being a big fan of Rays espresso machine, I made myself an americano, poured it into a tea mug – drank half of it – and left the mug in the sink.  
I took out two plates, carrying them over to the coffee table. I chose the actual silver silverware from the drawer, and put it by the plates.

With a few final touches, and after touching up my makeup, I sat down in one of leather recliners, and put my feet up – waiting for Raymond to come home.  
It wasn’t long before I heard his keys turn in the lock, and I readied myself for a potential catastrophe. I heard his footsteps in the hallway, and got up to stand.

“Darling?”, he called out. “Something smells… deep fried”. I heard him stumble for a moment, probably over my sneakers on the floor.  
“I’m in here”, I said, and went to meet him in the kitchen – knowing his usual route when he got home.  
Ray looked as dapper as ever, in a tweed jacket, a vest, and a pair of dark grey slacks. He looked mildly annoyed about having tripped over my shoes; and was holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and a wrapped box from Selfridges. 

When he saw my relaxed attire, he looked confused.  
“I love when you wear my shirts, but that’s…”.  
“Armani. I know", I said, and tugged at it. “It’s very comfortable“.  
Ray shrugged, put down the wine, went over to slip an arm around me, and kissed me deeply. I was finding it difficult to keep my composure, as I stood pressed against his firm frame; and inhaled his scent.

“I brought you something… to apologize", he said, and handed me the beautifully adorned box.  
“You didn’t have to, Ray", I said, and suppressed the urge to open it; in stead tossing it on the kitchen island. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, and I kissed his cheek. “Dinner’s ready. Go wash up".  
Raymond stole another kiss, and squeezed my bottom, before going back out into the hallway, and towards the bathroom.

“Is this your sweater in the hallway?”, Ray called out to me, as he passed it.  
“Probably”, I responded. “You don’t usually wear hoodies”.  
“You could hang it…”, he said. “Never mind, I’ll do it”. I smiled to myself, imagining his grumpy face as he hung my 15 quid hoodie, next to his own Burberry trench on the coatrack.  
Once Ray returned from the bathroom, I was sipping some of the delicious red wine, from one of the cognac glasses. Ray didn’t say a word about the state I’d left his bathroom in, but he did twitch at my choice of glass.  
“Something wrong?”, I asked sweetly.  
“Nothing at all”, he said, and tried for a smile. I handed him a glass of his own, and he struggled with not holding it in his palm, as he would have, had it been filled with brandy. I clinked my glass to his, and smiled.

“Everything alright with work? What made you late?”, I asked.  
“A meeting with some people… Nothing that would interest you”, Raymond said, and turned towards the counter, noticing the half full mug of coffee in the sink. “I’m happy you’re making yourself at home”, he grunted, and peeked out the corner of his eyes at me.  
“Well, you told me to…”, I said, and linked my fingers with his.  
Rays eyes twinkled, and he leaned in for another kiss; parting his lips, to deepen it. His tongue probed for entry to my mouth, but I pulled back.

“Let’s eat”, I said, and walked towards the living room area.  
“I’ll set the table”, Ray said.  
“I already did”, I smiled. He looked confusedly at the dining table.  
“We eating outside?”, he asked.  
“No. I set us up over here”, I said casually, and threw myself on the couch; patting the seat next to me. Ray looked flabbergasted.  
“I have this lovely dining table…”, he tried.  
“Bring the wine”, I said, ignoring his words.

Ray sat down next to me, and filled my glass. I picked up the paper bag of food, and began distributing burgers and fries on the plates.  
“I got chili cheese tops and chicken wings as well”, I said. “Eat up”. I picked up the knife and fork, and began cutting into my burger.  
“That’s a … salad fork”, Ray said, his voice choked.  
“There’s salad in the burger”, I shrugged.

Ray looked at me incredulously, as I dipped a few fries in my ketchup, and then – deliberately – let some of it fall and stain his shirt I was wearing.  
“Woops”, I said, and grabbed a napkin, beginning to dab at the stain.  
“Fuck, darling. That’s dry clean only!”, Ray sighed.  
“I’ll get it out… maybe some bleach”, I said. His eyes widened.

“What’s going on with you?”, he asked.  
“Nothing", I said, feigning confusion. I took a big bite from my burger, using the silver salad fork to put it there. “Yum".  
Ray took the fork from me, just as I was about to take another bite.  
“What are you doing?", I frowned  
“Why are you testing me?”, he demanded.  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, babe", I said. “I’m just enjoying a date with my darling”.  
“In a stained Armani shirt, and leggings?”, Raymond said.  
I shrugged.  
“It wasn’t like we were going out anyway".  
“I had reservations at…”, he began.  
I blew a raspberry at him, catching him completely of guard.  
“Like there was ever a chance we’d use those", I said.

Raymond’s eyes finally lit up in understanding.  
“You’re angry that I was late, and we had to change plans tonight".  
“Tonight?”, I sneered. “Try the last… five dates we were supposed to go on".  
Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath.  
“I see… This isn’t how I’d seen the evening going either, love".  
“Sure it was", I said, getting up from the couch with my cognac glass of wine in hand. I took off my socks, and walked over towards the door to the yard. I opened it, and threw my socks outside. Ray got up behind me, in shock. “Its fine, really. I don’t mind the fact that you don’t want to be seen in public with me. That I’m not worth enough to be taken out somewhere nice”. 

Using a chair as a step, I walked onto the dining table, and made a little catwalk back and forth. Ray looked equal parts terrified, astounded and enraged. “This way, I can show you how truly at home I feel here".  
“Please get off the table", he croaked.  
“No”, I said, taking a sip of my wine.  
“Please", Ray tried again, obviously trying to control himself.  
“Not happening", I said.  
I stopped my leisure stroll back and forth, and looked Raymond square in the face. We were both quiet, and it was like a standoff in one of those old western movies.  
“Get off the fucking table, or else…”, Ray said, patience clearly wearing thin.  
“Or else… what?”, I challenged him.

Though enjoying my little game, I was also beginning to fear that I was digging myself into a bigger hole than I could get out of. Raymond’s eyes were on fire, but I thought I could see something behind the rage – something quite intriguing.  
I decided to keep my game going. Either Ray would kick me out on my ass, or something else would happen; something much more fun. Either way, I’d have some sort if closure.  
“I will spank you six ways from Sunday", he said.  
I hadn’t expected that.  
“Is that a promise?”, I asked, not sounding remotely as confident as I’d hoped to.

As I lifted the glass to my lips again – all the time keeping my eyes on Ray’s – I shifted my fingers, so that I was palming it in my hand. Ray blinked again, twitching from my teasing.  
Suddenly he made a jolt forwards, as if launching himself at me, and I almost fell of the table as I stumbled backwards. Looking down myself, I realized some of the red wine had splashed onto his shirt.  
“You made me spill my wine!”, I said.  
“Last fucking chance, darling”, Ray said, walking towards me; almost on the prowl.  
“We gonna dance now?”, I said. I walked to the middle of the table again – downed my drink – and used my toes to push the bowl of fruit towards the edge. Ray caught it just as it toppled over.

He walked over to the kitchen island, put down the bowl, and calmly took of his jacket; before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He walked over to the head of the table, cleared his throat; and set down his palms on it – his eyes dark.  
“Right. This is going to hurt me more than it will you”, he declared, before pouncing on me; catching my legs, and throwing me over his shoulder. He gave me a hard spank over the ass. “Will you behave now?”.  
“No!”, I yelled. He set me down, and turned me around by the shoulders; forcing my upper body down over the table, with a hand pressed down between my shoulder blades. I could honestly say I’d never been more turned on in my life.

“I asked you nicely, and you still acted like an imp”, he said. He used his free hand to pull down my leggings, exposing my panty-clad bottom; and as I kicked my legs, he removed them completely. “Impish behavior demands punishment”.  
He delivered a hard smack on my left cheek.  
“Ow!”, I yelled, trying to wrestle myself away from him. “You’re spanking me like a child, now?”.  
Ray leaned to hold me down with his whole arm.  
“Well, if you’re going to behave like a child…”, Ray said, and spanked my right cheek.  
His hand rubbed over my skin afterwards, almost soothingly.

“You’re the one who should be punished!”, I growled. “You’ve been cancelling all our plans lately”.  
Ray spanked me on the left cheek again.  
“That’s what you’re doing? Punishing me?”, he asked. He gave my right cheek another smack. “When all I’m doing is keeping you happy… getting you flowers and presents; telling you to make yourself at home in this nice house… Oh, no; love. I’m a fucking prince to you”.  
“Yeah, I’m really feeling my princess Di fantasy here!”, I scoffed.

Raymond began spanking both my cheeks in turn. I let out yelps and whimpers at each hit; as they sent signals straight to my core.  
“This is for the silverware (smack)… This is for throwing the towel on the floor (smack)… For the glasses (smack)… For leaving your shoes about for me to trip over (smack)… And this (smack), is for walking all over my dining table on your bare feet (smack)…”. I was struggling in vain to get free; and at the same time wanted this torture to never end. His fingers ghosted my covered folds, and I drew in a short breath.

Ray pulled me up to stand, and raised a brow, as he looked down at me.  
“Now, will you behave?”.  
“Not in a million fucking years”, I said.  
Before he could catch me, I sprang towards the kitchen island, crawling on to it. Ray caught my ankle, but I managed to get free; and got down on the other side – the island now a barrier between us. I smiled wickedly. 

I grabbed the half full mug form the sink, and held it up as to spray the coffee at him.  
“Careful, Raymond. I know how you dislike getting dirty”, I smirked.  
“I’ll show you how fucking dirty I can get, babe", Ray growled, and sprang over the island, making me drop the mug back into the sink in pure shock.  
Ray pulled me into his arms, pinning my arms down at my sides, and attacking my lips with a feverish kiss. I didn’t struggle now; my body responding by completely giving in to lust.

After a moment of passionately kissing me, Ray let me go; and ripped open the shirt.  
“You ruined my shirt”, he growled, and pulled it off me; leaving me in my bra and panties. He was still impeccably dressed himself. The mix of his warm body and the cool fabric of his vest pressing against my naked skin was heaven. I began leaning against Ray, and bit my lip with a smirk. He shook his head. “You want to use things the way they’re not supposed to be used? Fine. Get your ass on that counter”.

My jaw dropped. Sex with Raymond was always thrilling, and we’d enjoyed these sessions, not only in his – and a few times my – bed, the backseat of his car, and in the shower; but also, one time in a fitting room, where Ray had come with me to help chose a dress for a job interview at a private school. I made the mistake of bending over with my back to him; and suddenly found myself pressed against the wall, with Ray covering my mouth with his hand, to muffle my moaning as he screwed me into oblivion. I hadn’t gotten the job, but I did gain a memory for life.  
In spite of this, we’d never had sex in his kitchen. Ray had this obsession with keeping everything in his home as it should be, and I had a feeling that it might be because he needed to control at least some things in his otherwise quite unpredictable life.

I gave myself a second to feel bad for having disrupted his perfect home base; before he lifted me up to sit on the kitchen island. He snatched a pair of scissors out of a drawer, pulled out the fabric of my panties, and cutting through them at my hips.  
“You bought me these!”, I said.  
“I don’t care”, he growled. “I’ll get you some new ones”. He ripped the ruined panties of me, and looked down at the apex of my thighs. The cool wooden surface against my bottom made the sting from the spanking subdue, and I shifted to get more comfortable. The moment seemed to drag out forever, as Ray just looked at me. He took a deep breath. “Don’t move”.

Ray left the room for a moment, and then returned; having poured himself a proper glass of probably very expensive scotch. Leaning back against the counter opposite me, crossing his legs; he took a sip of the drink, and commenced his staring at me.  
“I have to say, that is the most appetizing piece of meat laid out in my kitchen in a long time”, he said.  
“Ray…”, I said, feeling myself melt under his gaze. A wicked smile ghosted his face, when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. He leisurely took it out, and picked up the call.

“Yes?... Handled it this morning. Meeting’s set up for tomorrow afternoon… No, you didn’t interrupt anything, boss. Just preparing dinner…”. He began strolling calmly around the kitchen, and I didn’t dare move. “I was about to ask her, but she’s a bit preoccupied at the moment… I’m sure she’d love to, count on us…”. He took another sip of his scotch, and then held the glass to my lips; seemingly for me to taste. As I opened my mouth, he pulled the glass back, and dribbled some of the amber liquid down my chest instead. I frowned, and parted my lips to speak; but Ray set down the glass, and held a finger to my lips. “Will we be needing extra security…? I’ll take care of it… Yes, of course, I’ll wait…”.

With the phone still to his ear, Raymond licked the trail of scotch on my skin, from my collarbone, down to the top of my breast. My breath hitched at the sensation of his hot tongue. Just as he was about to move the cup of my bra down, to go for my nipple, he stepped back again.  
“Yes, I’m here… Did he…? Well, he’s a right cunt, but consider it handled… I’ll keep you in the loop. Goodnight, boss. Give my best to Rosalind”.

He hung up the phone, and put it on the counter next to me. His fingertips travelled over my thighs; avoiding my warmth.  
“Sorry about that, but you know how it is”, he said. “Now where were we…?”.  
“You were wasting a 1000-pound scotch on my tits”, I jeered.  
“1500”, Ray said. “And I wouldn’t call it wasted”. He took another sip of the scotch, but before he swallowed it, he put his lips to mine; letting me have a taste. “What was that about you not being worth enough? I usually don’t baste my meat in expensive whiskey”.

He put his hands on my ass, and made me scoot forwards on the counter. His fingers travelled down my belly, and finally met my folds; dipping in between them. I drew in a ragged breath, as he slid his fingers up and down.  
“Let’s have a taste”, he said, and removed them again, putting them into his mouth. “Sweet, bit tangy, perfectly moist”.  
He dipped his fingers again, this time letting one of them dip in to the knuckle, and crook upwards. I threw my head back, and closed my eyes. He removed the finger again, and I groaned.  
“Quit with the games, Ray”, I complained.  
“You started this, love”, he said. “I’m just finishing it”.  
“Then, bloody finish it!”, I retorted.

Raymond stepped back, corrected his glasses, and clicked his tongue chidingly.  
“Now, now. No need to be greedy. We’ve got all night. As you said, dinner plans are out the window”, he said.  
“Fine. I wasn’t hungry anyway”, I said. He raised a brow at me.  
“No? Let’s see if we can wake that appetite”.  
He thrusted two fingers into me, and used his free hand to get me to lie back; before moving it down to brush against my clit.

“Please…”, I whimpered.  
“Please, what? Forgive me, Ray? I’ll never be a brat again, Ray?”. He thrusted his fingers upwards, touching my sensitive spot inside, as he began rubbing circles on my nub.  
“No…”, I said, not wanting to give in. I struggled to keep my composure, but as Ray began thrusting harder, and stroked deliciously at me, I was soon too far gone to speak. “I’m…”.  
“That’s what I thought”, Ray said calmly. I clambered to hold on to something, put found nothing but a rolling pin; which fell to the floor, making a clanking sound to accompany my own cry of passion, as I came.

Ray gently withdrew his fingers, wiped them of in a handkerchief from his pocket; and took my hand for me to sit up.  
“All good?”, he asked, his face not giving away an ounce of emotion. His pants were giving away enough, though; as the bulge on the front of them had grown quite a bit. “Living room”, he ordered, and as I got off the counter, and walked towards the door, he turned around, and quickly washed the mug in the sink. “Tea mug for coffee. Honestly…”, I heard him mutter.

As I stood in the dimly lit living room alone, waiting, I shivered from the chill entering through the still open door to the back yard.  
“Ray?”, I called out.  
“Coming, darling”, he responded, and he came through the doorway; walking over to the patio door, and closing it. He gestured at me to get over to the couch. “Knees”.  
He was carrying the whiskey-glass, and refilled it.  
“Don’t I get one?”, I asked.  
“No… I said; knees”. He sat down on the couch, legs spread casually, and looked on, as I got down on my knees in front of him. The elitist machismo in the room, was thick enough to carve with a butter-knife. “How’s the appetite?”.  
“Getting there”, I admitted.  
“Well, bon apetit”, Ray said, and gestured towards his crotch.

I rested my elbows on his thighs, and unbuttoned his pants; pulling down the zipper. Ray made no move to help me unwrap his erection, so I went on to pull down the elastic of his boxer-briefs as well. He let out a silent grunt, when I wrapped my hand around him; and I smiled at his respond to my touch.  
I began stroking the velvety skin on his hardness; and Ray took a sip of his drink as he watched me. I stuck out my tongue, and flicked the tip over the sensitive spot under the head; before flattening it, and sucking him into my mouth.

Ray tasted as good as he looked and smelled. A perfectly expensive taste, with an undertone of something animal – dangerous even. I bobbed my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks to make my pull on his penis tighter. Putting my hand into his bowers, I managed to get his testicles over the elastic as well. This made me able to massage them gently; rolling them in my palm the way I knew he liked.

My vagina was still sensitive from Rays former treatment, so when he leaned forwards, ran a hand down my back – between my cheeks – and slid a finger between my folds; I almost came from just that second of contact. Ray sat back again, and continued his viewing of my work on his cock.  
“Don’t stop on my account”, he said.

I made a swallowing movement, and another stifled groan came from him. I hummed slightly; making vibrations to add to the sensation. I added pressure to his testicles, and felt them tighten in my hand. Apparently, Ray was even more impacted by my treatment, than his face gave of. I released him from my mouth with a pop, and smiled sweetly up at him.  
“Enjoying yourself, Raymond?”, I asked. He cupped my chin.  
“You know I am, darling”, he smiled. “But it seems to me, you are as well”.  
I nodded, and bit my lip.

I went back to sucking him off, while he finished his drink. I could tell he was struggling not to grab on to me, so I took his free hand, and put it on my head. At first, he simply ran his fingers through my hair; but then held on to it, and began controlling my movements. I let go of his testicles, and held on to his thighs, as I let him take charge of me.  
Ray led me to take him shallowly; then pressed me as far down as I could take him. After a few minutes, he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, and let out audible grunts and gasps, accompanied by a series of "Fuck, babe", and "That's perfect, darling".  
With one final deep push, his cock twitched; and he came in my mouth – holding me there until he was completely finished.  
He let go of me, and I sat back on my heels; swallowing.

Ray took a moment to calm his breathing, before getting on his feet, and helping me to stand in front of him. He put himself back into his pants, and led me in front of him, towards the bedroom. I knew we’d end up there at some point; and suddenly felt a chill down my spine, when I remembered the state, I’d left the room in. Before he could open the door, I stopped him.  
“Ray… Uhm…”, I started.  
“What?”, he asked.  
“I sort of left a mess in there… The closet…”.  
“Fletcher wasn’t in it again, was he?”, Ray growled.  
“No, nothing like that…”, I said.  
He gently pushed me out of the way, and opened the door; stepping inside, and turning on the lights.  
“The fuck…”, he said from inside.  
I moved up behind him.  
“At least I didn’t spill ketchup on anything…”, I tried.

Ray began removing his vest and shirt, not saying a word all the while. I was worried – and at the same time hoping – that I was in for another spanking.  
I went to sit on the bed, and heard Ray open his belt behind me.  
“No", he said calmly. I turned to face him, and saw he was shedding his pants and boxer briefs.

Undressed, Ray was no less regal. He might as well be wearing a dinner jacket, and holding a glass of port. As it was, he was naked as the day he was born, standing proud and fit. I sent a thankful thought to his personal trainer; or, Coach, as I knew him.

Ray put his clothes in the hamper, removed his glasses, and placed them on the dresser in the spot he always did.  
“Seeing as you’ve thrown half the bedding on the floor, we might as well start there”, he said.  
“But the bed is right there…”, I said, slipping an arm around his torso. I ran my hand up his chest, and back down, running my nails through Rays pubic hair – as always, well groomed, and blonde as his head.  
He raised a brow at me, and caught my wrist, as I was about to take a hold of his penis.  
“And the red wine glasses were right within reach too, but you still chose something else", he said. “You asked for this, love. Its upside down-day".

With a swoop of his arm, Ray had me on the floor, and he patted my hip to make me roll onto my stomach. Once there, he gave me hard smack over my bottom.  
“Lift", he ordered, and when I did, he took the pillow; putting it under my hips, so my ass was raised in the air, and my chest against the duvet covered floor.  
I looked back over my shoulder, and saw Ray kneeling behind me. The view of my bottom and wetness had made him hard again, within record time; and he stroked himself a few times, while he probed my entrance with his fingertips. Stroking my cheeks with his free hand, he then gave me one more hard spank.

With a firm hold on himself and one of my hips, he pushed into me; bottoming out with the first thrust.  
“Oh, my… fuck!”, I cried out. Ray stroked my back up and down gently, and then spanked me again. “I thought my spanking was over”, I whimpered.  
Ray leaned over me, to kiss my neck, and speak into my ear.  
“Why would I stop, when you keep making those delicious little squeaks every time I do?”. He smacked me one more time, and I whimpered loudly. “There we are".

He began moving his hips, the blunt tip of his cock rubbing perfectly against my front wall. I rolled my lower body, and with the pillow under my hips, my back was perfectly arched to make the sensation of Ray inside me more intense than ever.  
Ray kissed and nibbled at the sweet spot on my neck, as he moved in and out of me.  
“You taste better than a Big Mac, any day of the week”, he chuckled. His warm breath against my skin, sent small jolts to my warmth, and I moaned wantonly. I clenched the muscles in my tunnel around him; knowing that it was one of his favorites among my tricks. “Fuck, you know what that does to me, love…”, he croaked. I repeated the action, and Ray let out a choked moan.

He placed a hand on either side of me, and held himself up to thrust shallowly, before bottoming out again.  
I craved his closeness, and tried lifting my body to have his chest against my back; but Ray pushed me down. He took each of my wrists in one hand, holding them behind my back, and grabbed a handful of my hair – holding on tightly, as he forced me against the floor.

I was completely at Raymond’s mercy in this position. I couldn’t move my arms, lift my back or my head; and he had placed his knees between mine – making it impossible for me to put my legs together. All this brute dominance, and his casual upper-crust demeanor, had me feeling like I was in sex-paradise.

He went back to shallow thrusts, and then one deep one, trying to make me reach my climax by stimulating my g-spot. Soon after, he was successful; heat rose from my feet and all through my body, and I felt my walls contract. I cried out in extasy.  
I heard Raymond groan, trying to hold back his own orgasm; apparently not finished with me yet.

After I’d settled around him, Ray pulled out.  
“I’d love to shag you in the backyard now, but its late, and cold; so, if you don’t mind, let’s go for the bed", he said.  
“That works", I agreed, though my body was still convulsing. Ray leaned down and left small kisses up my spine.  
“Do you need to stop?”, he asked softly.  
“No! Please…”, I pleaded.

I managed, with Raymond’s help, to get onto the bed; my legs shaking, and breath ragged. Ray grabbed the pillow and duvet, and quickly made the bed up properly; an impressive feat, as my exhausted body was splayed out on it.  
He got under the duvet with me, and gently spread my legs, to lay between them.  
Hooking a leg around Ray’s hips, I pulled him towards me. 

“I think you’ve learnt your lesson, now”, he smiled, and stroked my cheek gently. I put a hand behind his head, and lifted my head to catch his lips with my own. Our tongues stroked softly against each other, and I let out a content sigh.  
“Soft finish?”, I smiled. Ray lifted his head, and raised a brow at me.  
“Fuck no”, he declared.

Suddenly, both my knees were hooked over his shoulders, and he pushed into me with a groan. My eyes rolled back into my head, as Ray began thrusting hard and fast into me; without mercy. Every thrust felt like it reached the deepest parts of me.  
Gone was the well-groomed gentleman dom. Ray was a wild animal, his jaw clenched, and pupils blown. His hands were holding on to my breasts, making his arms force my thighs together. I was sure that I would have bruises on both my breasts and my thighs from his attack, could not give less of a fuck; from the extreme orgasm that was building in my core.

Crying out wasn’t enough; I screamed Ray’s name so loud, I was sure his neighbors would show up with noise complaints. In his current state, I was convinced he’d probably meet them in the door naked, telling them to either get in and enjoy the show, or fuck right off.

I grabbed his biceps, and dug my nails into his skin, leaving my own marks on my lover. My legs stretched out, and every muscle in my body tightened, as I exploded.  
Ray growled from my walls tightening around him, and the pain my nails were surely bringing him. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes burrowing into mine.

My orgasm was at its peak, and my voice hit a pitch I didn’t know it could. Ray kept thrusting, and the feeling was getting so intense, I was unsure whether or not I’d pass out before long.  
“Please… I… Too much!”, I whimpered; as my body was thrusted back and forth from Ray’s movements.  
“Almost, baby. Keep going…”, he growled.  
Just as I began thinking "This is it. I’m going to die from too much orgasming", Raymond pounded into me three final times, and came inside me with a roar.

I was shaking as Ray dropped my legs from his shoulders, kissed my unmoving lips; and pulled out of me. He laid down next to me, and gave a me a crooked smile.  
“You still with me?”, he chuckled.  
“I just came… a lot!”, I croaked.  
“I could tell…”, he said, and moved a lock of my hair out of my face. “You’ll be happy to know, that so did I”.  
I laughed hoarsely.

“I should get cleaned up, before I get cum all over your Egyptian cotton sheets”, I sighed.  
“Fuck it. They were on sale”, Ray shrugged.  
I shook my head in mock confusion.  
“Excuse me?”, I said. “You bought something on sale?”.  
“Just keep it between us, love”, he said, and pulled me close, to kiss me.  
I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth.  
“I still have to go pee”, I said. I crawled out of the bed, and made my way towards the door.  
“Please put the towel back on the hook, when you’re done washing your hands”, he called after me.  
I smirked at him over my shoulder.

Once I’d finished my business, I made my way back to the bedroom. Ray had already fixed up the bed, and left his spare robe for me over a chair. Putting it on, I searched for him; finding him clearing up the mess I’d made around the house.  
I leaned against the doorway, watching him.

“I’m sorry”, I lied.  
“No, you’re not”, he said. After having put the plates in the dishwasher, he walked over to me, taking my hand and pulling me with him, to sit down on the couch; where earlier he’d been enjoying my lips around his cock. “And as much as I enjoyed screwing you senseless just now, I’d like to know where all this came from”.

I looked down at our joined hands.  
”You’ve been avoiding going out with me”, I said. “I know I don’t fit in to your posh lifestyle, but…”.  
“That’s what this was about? Getting back at me?”, he asked.  
“Partly”, I admitted. “And I suppose I wanted to… make you see what I’m really like. So, you could make a decision to either accept me, or…”.  
“Finish it”, Ray finished my sentence for me. I nodded. 

He sighed deeply.  
“Darling… First of all, the fact that you don’t give a shit about which fork to use, and throw your clothes around, annoys the hell out of me; and makes me love you even more”.  
I met his eyes, and let out a short breath. Raymond had never used that word before.  
“Love…?”, I whispered.  
“Fuck yes, I love you”, he smiled. “And you not only fit in my life, you’d leave one hell of a hole, if you left. So no, I don’t want to finish it. You’re not getting rid of me by feeding me fast food, and throwing your socks in my yard”.

I frowned.  
“Then, why are you always working late? Cancelling our plans?”, I asked.  
“Well, that is the second part of this conversation, I suppose”, he said. “I knew we’d get here at some point, but I’ve been putting it off… You know what I do, isn’t exactly legal”.  
“Of course I do”, I said. “It’s not normal to sleep with a .48 in the drawer of your bedside table”.  
Ray brushed his thumb over my knuckles, and continued.  
“We’ve been having some issues with another… organization, in town”, he said. “They’ve been making some threatening moves… I’m worried, that of you’re seen with me, they’ll try to use you to get to me”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“As in… They’d kill me?”, I croaked.  
“I don’t think they’d go that far, but I’m not willing to take that chance”, Ray said firmly.

I took a few moments to think.  
“Ray… you can’t keep me locked up in this house”, I said. “I’m more than happy to do what you ask me to keep safe; but at some point, I’d like to get out… make all those posh cunts jealous of my arm candy”. I tugged gently at his beard, winking at him.  
“Who says you’re not the arm candy, darling?”, he smiled.  
“What, in my 20 quid H&M dresses, and worn shoes?”, I scoffed.

Ray stood up, and led me into the kitchen. He grabbed the wrapped box.  
“Actually, that’s why I got you this”, he said, and handed it to me. “Now, that was quite a bit more than 20 quid, but I’m sure you’ll look just as lovely in it, as you do in everything else you wear”.  
I blushed, and began unwrapping the box, opening the lid, to reveal a beautiful cocktail dress; in my exact size.

“I don’t have anywhere to wear this!”, I said. “And it’s too expensive to keep at my flat. I’ll get robbed. I had to buy a lockbox for those earrings you got me”.  
“Michael has a birthday-party coming up next weekend. His wife will have my bollocks, if I don’t show; with a date”, Raymond said. “So, I can’t cancel on you this time”.

I took out the dress, and held it against me.  
“Bringing me as your date for your boss’ party… that’s pretty official, love”, I smiled.  
“It is, and it’s about time”, Ray responded. “And as far as where to store it…”. He tilted his head, and looked pleadingly. “Please leave that rat infested hell hole of a flat, and move in here permanently. I have to take a shower every time I come home from that place”.  
“It’s not that bad”, I said. “My next-door neighbor bakes me cookies every Christmas”.  
“And the one further down the hall, sells smack out of his trunk”, Ray retorted.

I bit my lip.  
“You really want me here? With my novelty mugs, and sneakers littering the hallway?”.  
“Absolutely”, Ray assured me. “Gives me ample opportunity to shag you on every surface we didn’t make it to tonight”.  
“Even the table in the backyard?”, I grinned.  
“We’ll have to make sure the grill isn’t so hot, you burn your perfect ass”, he said. “What do you say…?”.  
“Fuck it. Why not…?”.

Ray smiled warmly, and wrapped me in his arms.  
“Just for future reference; I prefer Burger King over Mickey D’s”.


End file.
